My Big Surprise
by Rin's Adoptive Mommy
Summary: Rin's inlove with the most popular,hottest,richest, butthead in the school and Sango and Kagome don't like it.Plus his brother and his bro's 2 b.f.f.s are in love with Kags,San, and Aya.What are the the girls gonna do? Keep away from the guys. If they can
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey, heeeyyyy ! What's ? I'm baaaaaaack. O.K. that was kinda creepy, anyway here I am with a new story for Easter. So, to everyone...**_**HAPPY EASTER !**_

_**Words in **italics **are thoughts** _

_**My Easter Suprise**_

It was a gorgeous evening.The sun was just setting and the sky was a mixture of purple and pink.Sitting on a hill full of flowers were two teenagers.Geraniums (I can't remember if that's a flower or not,I forgot.Please feel free to correct me.),roses,daffodils,poppies,and daisies were everywhere."Oh Sesshomaru it's so beautiful up here!" Rin exclaimed ."Not as

beautiful as you are." he whispered back as he turned to stare at her.She just blushed an dturned away.Sesshomaru just smirked as he reached over and took her small and delicate hand into his larger,muscular yet gentle hands.This only made Rin blush even more and him smirk wider."Rin,I've liked you for a really long time and I

just wanted to know..," here he hesitantly stops and looks at her."Yes?" she says._'Oh my gosh,is he going to ask me out?' _she thought, _'I hope so.'_ "I just wanted to know if you would WAKE UP!" he yells. "Huh?" she says. "WAKE UP,WAKE UP,WAKE UP!" As she opens her eyes, Rin notices that it was just a dream as she sees Sango, Kagome, and Ayame yelling

and shaking her so she will wake up. She just groans disappointed that it was just a dream. "WAKE UP!" yells Ayame while hitting her in the head with a pillow. "Ow!, I'm up Aya, I'm up!" she yells. "Oh,sorry." she says sheepishly. "That's o.k. Aya." "Get UP Rin or were going to be late for school!" Sango yells while pulling her out of bed by her foot. "Yeah!" chorus Aya and

Kagome as they grab a foot or hand. "Ow, ow, OWWWWW!" cries Rin. "Let me go and I can get readyyyyyy." she cries as they stretch her in different directions.

"Oh,sorry." they all chorus as they drop her on the floor. "OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she yells. "SORRY!" they chorus again. Rin just mumbles about aggressive and abusive best friends who wake you up from a good dream then drop you on the

floor as she goes to take a shower. When she's out and all dressed she finds them all in the living room waiting for her. "O.K. guys just let me grab a snack and then we can go." she says. "Yeah,yeah,just hurry !" Sango calls to Rin as she dissapears into the kitchen. 2 seconds later Rin comes out ready to go.

* * *

_Sorry guys, I know it's reaaaaaaaaaaaaally short but I'm congested and have a headache. So I'll finish the rest of it later._

_Tat_, and once again...HAPPY EASTER TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT ! Please review. Thaaaaaank you.


	2. Chapter 2

I understand if you guys don't like my story, but at least tell me what you don't like BEFORE you put it as one of the WORST Inuyasha Fanfics Around. I would please, if it's not too much trouble, like to know what is sooooo horrible about it. I would understand if you hated my other story : **An Infatuation : Waiting on Love to Arrive **because I myself don't like that one. I would just like some clarification. Please review or send me a message to tell me how you feel about the story so far.

P.S. Thank you **Sesshy Rin 4ever **for helping me and giving me advice. It means a lot.

Hopefully this chapter will be better for you guys.

**At the Takahashi Manor**

"INUYASHA WAKE UP!" Miroku and Koga yell. "WAKE UP!" they yell again while hitting him whith gigantic pillows. Inuyasha just takes an even LARGER pillow and throws it at them. "OW!" they chorus. "How can he throw pillows IN HIS SLEEP!?" asked Koga. "I have no idea." replies Miroku. **THUMP THUMP THUMP.** "Oh no." says a terrified Miroku. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." Koga panics while still trying to wake up Inu. "Inu if you don't wake up RIGHT NOW Sesshomaru's gonna destroy us all!" screams Koga. "DESTORY US ALLLLLL, DESTROY US ALLLLL, DESTROY US ALLLL, DESTRO US-!" **BOOM!** "SHUT UP!" yells Sesshomaru.

" I- NU- YA- SHA!" bellows Sesshomaru. "AWWWWWWWWWWW SHIT!" whine Koga and Miroku. "Were dead." they sigh. " INUYASHA if you don't get up RIGHT NOW I WILL decapitate you." Sesshy warns. "Mmbbmbbm." Inu mumbles as he waves his hand in a dismissive way. _Twitch_. Seshy growls. He grabs Inu by his legs and drags him out of bed and into the bathroom. He then proceeds to dump into the bathtub and turn the shower on **ICE COLD**. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inu screams as he jumps up. "WHAT HE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he yells at Sesshy. "That was for not getting up when not only I but Miroku and Koga aksed you to. We're tired of having to wake you up in the morning." he replies back calmly. "Well you didn't have throw me in an ICE COLD SHOWER!" Inu bellowed. "I wouldn't have to if you had just gotten UP." Sesshomaru says coldly. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" growls Inu. "Just shut up and get ready to go, we only have 15 minutes to get to school ON TIME." says Sesshy.

"And if we don't make it on time." challenges Inu. "You don't want to find out, so don't test my patience and self-control or you just might find yourself short of a couple of limbs. Sesshy threatens as he walks out of the room. "Feh." Miroku and Koga exchange glances. "Bye Inu see ya downstairs.' they chorus as they rush to catch up with Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I'm so glad that you guys liked the second chapter that I'm going to put up Chapter 3!

* * *

"DAMMIT INUYASHA!" growled Sesshomaru, "I told you we had **15 MINUTES**, not 14, not 16, **FUCKING 15**!" he yelled. "Now we're late." "HEY, it isn't MY FAULT that we're late, if KOGA hadn't eaten MY Poptart, then we wouldn't be late." bit back Inu. "You started a pointless fight over a damn **_Pastry_**!?" Sesshy yelled now going into hysterics. "No, not just any pastry, a

POPTART." explained Inuyasha. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" growled Sesshy. "I must agree with Sesshomaru on this one Inuyasha, a pastry is an idiotic thing to fight over, now a woman I would understand." Says a perverted Miroku. "SHUT UP YA DAMN PERVE!"

yells Inu. "Keep your voices DOWN please." Hisses Mrs. Onigumo the secretary. "Feh, and who you calling idiotic, huh!?" says Inu. "Apparenltey YOU, idiot." Says Koga. "Why you little." Growls Inu. "Is fighting the only thing that the two of you

IDIOTS know how to do?" asks Sango. All 4 guys then turn to Rin, Sango, Kagome, and Ayame walk into the office. "Why hello my dear Sango." Coos Miroku. Rub, Rub. SMACK! "DAMMIT MIROKU, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU **_NOT TO_** **_RUB MY ASS_**!?"

yells Sango. "Shhhhhhh!" shushes the secretary. "Oh, sorry." Sango says sheepishly while lowering her voice. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, INUYAHSA!" squeal the other 3 girls. Everyone then turns to see Inuyahsa scratching his

butt. "Inuyasha that's disgusting." Berates Sesshomaru. Inu stops scratching his butt. "What, hasn't YOUR butt ever itched before?" Inu bites back. "No, because I know how to **clean** my **ass**!" says Sesshy. "Feh, whatever." "Hear." Mrs. Onigumo

says as she hands him Hand Sanitizer. "Grrrr." Inu growls as he puts on the Hand Sanitizer. " And hear are all of your late passes." Says the secretary. "Arigatou Mrs. Onigumo." They all reply. "Yeah, yeah just get to class." Mrs. Onigumo rushes.

"Um ok, but what period is it?" asks Rin, afraid she might say – "Second period." She replies. "Oooooohhhhhh no, Sensei is going to kill us." Moans Rin, Sango, Kagome, and Ayame. "He **HATES IT** when someone's late." Cries Kags. "I don't wanna

pass out _**AGAIN**_." Ayame bawls. The last time they were late, Sensei made them run **5 LAPS** _**W/O ANY**_ break. Did I mention it was **HOT** and they had to **RUN ALL 5 LAPS**. "Well then you guys better hurry." Warns Mrs. Onigumo. "O.K." they reply as they start walking down the hall. Then, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" SMACK! Koga trips Inuyasha. "Grrrrrrrrrr, DAMMIT KOGA!" yells

Inuyasha as he chases a laughing Koga down the hall. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Koga. "Those two never learn." Everyone sighs. "Inuyasha, don't do anything stupid." Sesshomaru yells as he chases after his brother and best friend. "Hell, who am I kidding." He says to

himself. "Well, see ya around ladies, Sango." Miroku says as he blows a kiss to Sango and runs after his friends. "Ohhhhhhhhh Sango." Tease Rin, Ayame, and Kagome as they giggle. "SHUT UP!" yells a tomato faced Sango.

* * *

Thanx again for the reviews, they were very inspiring. So please do it again. ;P


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BAAAAAAACK!!!! Lol, sorry for the terribly long wait. Here's the next **

**chapter**.

_Thoughts_

**Flashback**

**~~~~~~~**After P.E.**~~~~~~~~**

"Phew, luckily Sensei…took our late passes…and believed our excuses." Sango panted. "Yeah, otherwise…he would have been…harder on us." Replied Kagome in-between breathes. Rin and Ayame agreed as the girls walked over to the bleachers to take a rest."I kinda feel bad for the guys though." Rin said. "Yeah, Sensei was REALLY pissed at them." Ayame agreed.

**~~~~~~~**Flashback**~~~~~~~~**

"**Sensei…we're…here!" The boys panted as they run up to Sensei. **_**Twitch-Twitch…Click. **_**Sensei took a deep breath... "WHERE THEY HELL HAVE YOU FOUR BEEN ALL MORNING!?!?!?" bellowed Sensei. The boys all flinched…all except Sesshomaru of course, he just stared. "W-w-well see we…uh…what I mean to say is…uh-" stuttered Kouga. "Gomen-nasai Sensei, but we had troubles this morning when we woke up." Miroku jumped in. "Oh really?" Sensei asked sarcastically as he folded his arms. **

"**Yes sir, you see Inuyasha had trouble finding his breakfast this morning, and being the honorable friends that we are, we offered to help him find it." Miroku explained with a smile on his face. "Feh, honorable my ass." Mumbled Inuyasha. "What was that Inuyasha?" questioned Sesshomaru as he glared a warning to Inu. Inuyasha turned to him with a defiant look on his face and yelled, "I said: HONORABLE MY A-," before he could finish his sentence, Sesshomaru had hog-tied him and stuffed one of Inu's many dirty socks into Inu's mouth.**

**Everyone just stared at him in astonishment. "What?" growled Sesshy, "he wouldn't shut-up." Everyone turned their attention back to the Sensei and Miroku as Miroku continued with his story. "Now as I was saying, we offered to help Inu find his breakfast so that he could eat and be fully prepared for school today." "MHBMBMHMBMH!" yelled a muffled Inu. Kouga kicked him and told him to shut the hell up, which made Inu thrash violently on the ground.**

**Sensei ignored him and asked Sesshomaru, " Is that what really happened?" Before Sesshy could reply Inu broke from his bonds and spit out his dirty sock as he yelled, "HELL NO! KOUGA AND MIROKU BEAT ME WITH MY OWN PILLOWS, THEN THE ICE PRINCE DRAGGED ME OUT OF BED BY MY FEET AND THREW ME INTO A FREZZING COLD SHOWER, AND KOUGA ATE MY DAMN POPTART!!!" Inu bellowed so loud that the whole P.E. class heard him.**

**Miroku fainted, Kouga smacked his forehead and shook his head at the same time, and Sesshomaru just stood there shaking with almost uncontrollable rage. "Hmm, I figured something like that happened." Sensei smirked. "8 LAPS NON-STOP, ALL 4 OF YOU NOW!!" Sensei yelled. **

**The boys stood there with doom written across their faces as they turned to glare hatefully at Inuyasha as he stood there unaffected. "What the hell are you guys looking at!?" he barked. **_**CLICK.**_** "Uh-oh." Kouga and Miroku both squeaked as they all turned to stare at a pissed off Sesshomaru. "Oh shit." Said a terrified Inu as he ran towards the track. "I-NU-YA-SHAAAAAA!!!! roared Sesshomaru as he chased after his little brother. "I'M GOING TO **_**MURDER**_** YOU WHEN I CATCH YOU INUYASHA!!" Seshomaru threatened.**

**~~~~~~~**Flashback Ended**~~~~~~**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" the girls laughed as they continued to watch Sesshomaru chase after a terrifed and tired Inu. "I feel sorry for them because they have to put up with Inuyasha's stupidity and Sesshomaru's ego." giggled Kagome. The other girls giggled along and agreed. "I mean, have you **ever** met someone as clueless as Inuyasha?" Kagome continued, "he can't even write his own name on his papers without help the majority of the time!" They all burst out into laughter.

"Don't even get me started on the Almighty Ice Prince Sesshomaru," Kagome went on, "he's the most selfish, self-centered, snob I have ever met." "I swear I think there's a huge icicle stuck up his-" Kagome stopped as she noticed a shadow standing over her. "You think I have have _what_ stuck up _where_ exactly…Ka-go-me?" Sesshomaru asked calmly as he stood looming over Kagome like a sky-scraper. "U-u-u-h-h-h, ummm, n-n-nothing." Kagome squeaked as she moved towards Ayame and away from Sesshy.

"_He's sooooo GORGEOUS!" _thought Rin as she stared up at a sweaty, bare-chested Sesshomaru._ "OMG he has an eight-pack." _Rin squealed on the inside, but kept a straight face on the outside as she stared at Sesshy.

As Sesshomaru felt eyes ogling him, his eyes roamed 'til they locked on Rin's. "What?" he questioned Rin coldly. "Nothing!" Rin snapped back at him. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise…even Sesshomaru's widened slightly.

Inuyasha: No…

Kagome: One…

Miroku: Snaps...

Sango: At…

Kouga: Sesshomaru…

Ayame: Takahashi…

**Love it, Hate it? Review and tell me what you think please!!!** *^_^*


End file.
